


What Could Have Happened

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Griffin could have gotten out of Chechnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in school over my three classes Bible, World History, and Geometry. Second attempt at a long poem. First was for a fine arts competition in elementary/middle school. I went on for three full pages on how I wanted to be a wolf. Sadly, I can no longer find it as it was very amusing.

I watch you Jump to your girl's apartment  
Then look around at my allotment.  
In my veins, I feel the electricity.  
How will I survive this war-torn city?  
I am up so high.  
If I could Jump, it would be easy as pie.  
I curse your name into the sky.  
Then to my dismay, I spy coming up the lane,  
Soldiers from both sides.  
I can't even hide.  
Is this to be my fate?  
Shot dead with hate?  
Fate is a harsh mistress.  
Suddenly, I spy a truck.  
Is my new mistress to be the Lady of Luck?  
I watch with sinking heart  
As that truck was blown apart.  
Luck is a fickle mistress, it seems.  
I heard the creaking of the steel beams.  
I closed my eyes and began to tremble.  
Before I hit the earth,  
I am caught by a pair of strong arms.  
I am filled with alarm.  
I look with unfocused eyes at my savior.  
My own grey-blue eyes meet ocean blues.  
My lips curl into a sneer.  
What are you doing here?  
You say, 'I do not want you to die.'  
I believe that's a lie.  
'You don't believe me.'  
No, Really?  
You look around and shake your head.  
You Jump us away.  
My eyes fall shut in the chilly air.  
They fly open as I feel myself come alive.  
'We're in-'  
I cut you off abruptly.  
'Caledonia.' I smile weakly.  
You nod and then set me on the ground.  
You once again look around.  
You kneel beside me and look at my ankle.  
The relief is evident as my ankle is okay.  
I shiver in the chill of the shading day.  
You immediately wrap me in your coat.  
Worry that the hours spent in the cables  
Had my body's defenses from being able.  
'Roland wont be able to bother you for now.'  
I wonder how?  
'You need to stay with someone while you recover.'  
I knew what he was saying.  
I knew with whom I should be staying,  
but he tended to hover.  
'It can't be me, I have things to do  
And they would endanger you,  
But I cannot leave you alone.'  
'Then take me to Rome.' I smile.  
'I have a friend there that would care for me.'  
You Jump us there.  
I spy my friend, still as big as a bear.  
I hand you your jacket and move forward.  
'Be careful, Griffin.' You say.  
I just continue forwards,  
Calling to my friend.  
I hear you Jump, quieter than mice.  
I think, 'Be careful, David Rice.'


End file.
